ZGMF-X56S/ι Destiny Impulse Gundam R
The ZGMF-X56S/ι Destiny Impulse Gundam R ("R" being short for "Regenes") is a variant of the ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam appearing in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray R. Technology & Combat Characteristics A continuation of the cancelled ZGMF-X56S/θ Destiny Impulse Gundam development project, the Destiny Impulse R is designed for pilots that are close to ace level to avoid competition with the ace pilot used ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam. The most unique aspect of the Destiny Impulse R is the 'Buddy System' which allows it to be as powerful as the Destiny Gundam when at least two units are working together. Alternatively, it can also partner its variant, the DI Adaga, to achieve the same effect. Weapon wise, the suit is equipped with a newly developed Destiny R Silhouette, which is capable of independent operation and is armed with two detachable beam cannons that can generate beam sabers from their tips. The base Impulse Gundam has also been modified, its Core Splendor cockpit system has been removed and the cockpit seems to have been relocated to the Destiny R Silhouette. Armaments ;*MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS :The Destiny Impulse Gundam R mounts two MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS guns in the chest to shoot down incoming missiles or enemy units at close range. ;*M71-AAK "Folding Razor" Anti-armor Knife :For close combat, the Destiny Impulse Gundam R is equipped with two M71-AAK "Folding Razor" anti-armor knifes, which are stored in the hip armor of the suit when not in use. While not really effective against weapons like beam sabers, it is nonetheless capable of cutting into the armor of another mobile suit. ;*"Wolfsbane" Long Range Beam Turret :A pair of beam cannons mounted on the new Destiny R Silhouette, they are developed from Blast Impulse's "Kerberos" beam cannons. Thanks to the new technology used in creating them, the "Wolfsbane" Long range beam turrets retain the same firepower as its predecessor despite being lighter and more compact. The cannons can be positioned over the shoulders or under the arms when in use, and despite the name, they can also be detached and used as handheld weapons. :;*Beam Saber ::The long range beam turrets can also be used as close combat weapons as beam sabers can be generated from their tips. ;*MA-BAR72 High-energy Beam Rifle :The Destiny Impulse Gundam R usually uses a single MA-BAR72 high-energy beam as its main handheld ranged weapon. When not in use, this rifle is stored on the back of the suit, underneath the Silhouette pack. ;*MMI-RG59V Mobile Shield :For defense, the Destiny Impulse Gundam R mounts a single physical MMI-RG59V mobile shield on its left arm. The shield is usually rather small, but it can expand and be reinforced by a beam-deflecting energy barrier, granting it enhanced defense, even against strong beam attacks. Special Equipment and Features ;*Buddy System :A system incorporated into the suit's OS, it is designed to allow miminally two pilots with high capabilities/skills (but are not at ace level) to work together to bring out the maximum potential of their MS. ;*Variable Phase Shift Armor :Variable Phase Shift allows the MS to automatically alter the strength and by extension the power consumption of the PS Armor, depending on what combat configuration that MS is in. As a result, the MS's colors changes. Unlike MBF-02 Strike Rouge's color-shifting PS, VPS is capable of changing its strength in the field, although this must be programmed beforehand. Impulse's VPS armor changes color according to what Silhouette pack it is using at the moment. ;*Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System :The Deuterion beam energy transfer system is a wireless energy transfer system built into the Second Stage Series and their support ship, the Minerva-class battleship. The system allows a mobile suit that is properly lined up with the Minerva to receive a recharge while in the field, meaning that if the mobile suit runs low on power during a battle it can be quickly recharged without coming into the ship's hanger. The transfer system if very efficient requiring only a few seconds before the mobile suit is fully recharged. Still on a battlefield even a few seconds could mean death so it is advisable for a machine to only perform the maneuver when they have covering fire. ;*Hardpoints for Silhouette Packs :While the other suits of the Second Stage series are capable of transforming into a mobile armor mode, the Impulse instead is similar to the Strike in the fact, that it can adapt to different situations by using exchangeable Silhouette packs. In addition to adding weapons and equipment for different mission profiles, these packs also reconfigure the Impulse's Variable Phase Shift armor. Variants ;*DI Adaga :A variant of the Destiny Impulse R, the DI Adaga is almost identical except that it has a combat support AI system and a new head unit, which has a new sensor unit in place of the V-fin and a monoeye setup instead of a dual eye. The suit is also installed with the ‘Buddy System’ and often operates alongside Destiny Impulse R. Combat data collected by the AI system is later used to developed an AI that can replace one of the pilots in the Buddy System. This can also help overcome problems with pilot numbers and the reason for not replacing both pilots is that a huamn is still needed to make judgement call. Adaga means "dagger" in portuguese and also stands for anti-Dagger series MS. History Shortly after the cancellation of the Destiny Impulse Project, help provided by an unknown ZAFT related private company led to the redevelopment of the Destiny Impulse Gundam into the Destiny Impulse Gundam R. A variant of the suit, the DI Adaga, was also created and deployed alongside it. Destiny Impulse Gundam R was spotted by Lowe Guele while he was working in space, the suit then closes in and attacked the MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame. When Lowe opens the Red Frame's cockpit to try for a dialogue, the pilot of the Destiny Impulse R fakes acceptance and attacked Red Frame when in close range. To avoid the attack, 8 maneuvered Red Frame away, but this caused Lowe to be thrown outside. The battle between the 8 controlled Red Frame and Destiny Impulse R was later interrupted when GAT-X131B Blau Calamity Gundam and GAT-X370G Gelb Raider Gundam intervened. The two suits then managed to defeat the Destiny Impulse R and forced it to self detonate to keep the suit's existence a suit. However, the Destiny R Silhouette is unharmed as it has ejected beforehand and safely escapes. Later, the Destiny Impulse R and DI Adaga were ambushed by Blau Calamity, Gelb Raider and GAT-X252R Rot Forbidden Gundam while on one of their test runs. They managed to fight the attackers to a standstill initially, but the DI Adaga was soon forced to self-destruct. The DI Adaga's Destiny R Silhouette was unharmed and took control of a nearby AI-controlled GAT-X105 Strike Gundam that was deployed by Valerio Valeri to collect data on the battle. The Destiny R Silhouette and Destiny Impulse R retreated after Valerio Valeri activated the Strike's self destruction system. In attempt to collect as much combat data to improve the AI system as much as possible, the developer of the Destiny Impulse R and DI Adaga converted all the available Destiny Impulse R (except one) into AI-controlled DI Adaga. He then deployed all the suits to attack the facility in which Valerio Valeri was in. Lowe was also in the facility at that time and he launched in the MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Dragon together with the other suits that Valerio Valeri created to protect the place. During the battle, Lowe deduced that the sole Destiny Impulse R present was the controller of the DI Adagas and Valerio Valeri came up with a plan to destroy it. They let the Blau Calamity, Gelb Raider and Rot Forbidden Gundam deal with the DI Adagas while they try to get close to the Destiny Impulse R. Lowe and V.V. later took advantage of the gap in the DI Adagas' attack and closed in on the Destiny Impulse R. The battle then ended when Lowe's Red Dragon and V.V.'s Turn Red slashed Destiny Impulse R with their swords simulatenously, destroying the suit. Notes & Trivia *Iota (ι) is the ninth letter of the Greek alphabet. In the system of Greek numerals it has a value of 10. Picture Gallery